


The Harvest Glut

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist, Blue Exorcist
Genre: Anal, Blood, Blowjobs, Cannibalism, Cult themes, Cults, Cum Inflation, F/M, Gay Sex, Gore, Knotting, M/M, Murder, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, demonic heats, pussy eating, sixty nine, weird genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: Tucked away from the rest of the world a cult celebrates a bountiful harvest season by offering two maidens to their god, the king of the earth.At the edge of the ritual a hungry time king slinks, patiently awaiting his turn for desert.Pre- canon cult/ heat fic.
Relationships: Amaimon/Mephisto Pheles, Mephisto Pheles/Amaimon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	1. Reaping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tucked away from the rest of the world a cult celebrates a bountiful harvest season by offering two maidens to their god, the king of the earth. 
> 
> At the edge of the ritual a hungry time king slinks, patiently awaiting his turn for desert.
> 
> Pre- canon cult/ heat fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I wanted to take a short break from A Nest of Wrens to write something I’ve been toying with in my head for awhile. 
> 
> As listed in the summary this fic is pre-canon manga/anime, so there’s no major spoilers other than Mephisto's real name and demon title. 
> 
> Specifically this takes place sometime before 1800. 
> 
> Also, as noted in the tags this fic does have violent themes, mainly cannibalism, so heads up. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

The Autumnal moon hung heavy in the sky, the smell of new rot turned by lingering summer air clinging to the piles of leaves that had begun to drip from the trees. 

Mist coiled up into the dark, whisps luminescent in the silver light, night birds fluttered between the high branches that ringed the edges of a small clearing. In the center lay a rock, huge and grey and striped with white. It had been there far longer than any of the humans who used it had been, longer than they could even hope to fathom and the moss that grew on the surface had been there for countless seasons, regrowing and regrowing and regrowing.

Tied to the rock were his offerings, that which was and always had been his. To one side a woman, tied down and resolutely still, and to the other another woman, this one free and waiting. The both of them lay naked at his altar.

One wouldn’t make it out of the clearing alive, one would and come spring she would give birth to a nephilim. The child would come with the Vernal Equinox, a few months faster than a simple human child would take to be born, but his children were always early bloomers. 

The woman who lived tonight would be lucky to see the birth through. He’d seen many of his offspring tear their ways through their mothers before their more human like traits emerged. 

It was no matter. 

They wanted a nephilim of the earth and so Amaimon provided, as he had for centuries now. He had his price of course, everyone did, a life for the one he gave regardless of whether or not the vessel made it through gestation. 

And so they provided, as they had for centuries now. 

Their agreement had started many seasons ago, his followers had seen empires rise and fall, keeping the faith and once a generation when his rut rolled around he would show and give them the power they desired. 

The tied woman tracked him carefully with her eyes, grey as the rock beneath her and so cold even he felt a trickle of ice water slink its way down the dips and rises of his spine. 

Amaimon wondered if she’d scream. Some did. Some didn't. 

They knew their purpose, their place, and as such they tended to try and take their final bow with grace as he dug his claws into their stomachs to scoop out the deeper, heavier tasting meat of their organs. Even still, many crumbled under the pain, try as they might. 

On some nights he reveled in their cries, other nights he appreciated the quiet. 

Tonight, Amaimon thought to himself, he was more in the mood for screams. Although, it was up in the air as to if he’d receive them, the woman communicated with just a glance that she took her sacrifice seriously.

A life for a life.

She had been told that ever since she was a child and when she had been picked to be the one their god consumed she had not protested. After all, the god's children held immense power and had led them for generations, protecting them from other humans and demons, healing them with herbs summoned by their familiars, and blessing their cattle and crops. 

Her death meant life for her family, her world and all that had been hers. 

It was a noble death.

A blessed death. 

And one she went to happily. 

Amaimon almost laughed at how seriously they took the transaction.

He had appeared in the field a few moments ago, as naked as they were, tail swaying back and forth against the cool air. They had an audience. They always did, the other humans who worshiped him standing amongst the trees, wanting to confirm that their god had appeared from thin air to give them their new nephilim. Amaimon could hear some of the younger ones murmuring, hands fisting in the fabric of their parents shirts or pants. 

An older man stepped forward, positioned directly behind the rock, arms outspread before taking a deep bow, "Father."

Amaimon could see the beginnings of wrinkles around his eyes, his child looking older than his current host, but younger than he truly was due to his immortal blood. He had made this one three cycles ago, ninety years to the day. He didn’t respond. He’d never been particularly interested in his spawn.

"We pray you find our offering satisfactory."

Amaimon waved his hand in a nonchalant motion, "Satisfactory or not I’ll fulfill the ritual." Per the agreement. After all, he wasn’t about to break a centuries old pact over a poorly tasting human, that wasn’t how demons did things.

"What a boring way to put it."

A voice drawled from the far corner of the clearing, a heavy and intoxicating presence joining them with the sound of a distant, fading snap. 

"Samael." Amaimon said emotionlessly, turning from his offering to face the other demon. His scent curled around Amaimon's senses, fanning the embers of his budding rut. 

A nervous rumble went through the crowd, Amaimon could sense his nephilim stiffening behind him. 

They had never seen another one of the Baal. 

“So this is where you keep your toys, nice and tucked away.” Samael chuckled, stepping close enough to run the backs of his claws over Amaimon’s cheek, his nails chill to the touch. “I never knew you could be so tidy.”

Amaimon leaned into his brother’s hand which now turned with quiet gentleness to hold him, brushing stray tendrils of hair behind his tipped ear. “Samael.” He breathed again, wanting to reach out, but not wanting to make the first move. It had been a long time since they had last seen one another. 

Samael’s claim over him shimmered beneath the surface of the seen, on the level below what humans could observe or communicate. To Amaimon it seemed to grow over him, reaching vines spreading in the moonlight. He drank it in.

The time king had not yet offered himself to Amaimon’s own claim, but for now this was enough, although Amaimon had long desired Samael to be wrapped up in his aspect properly. 

“Mind if I watch?” Samael purred, soft and dark in their language, the sound making the little ones in the clearing whimper and cower further behind their parents. The time king leaned in, brushing his lips against Amaimon’s own for the ghost of a moment.

“I was thinking you could do more than that.” Amaimon murmured, hands lifting to slip his fingers under the edges of Samael’s shirt.

"Not just yet," Samael said, stepping back with a small flourish, fangs flashing beneath his grin. "I’d like to whet my appetite."

Amaimon nodded, turning back to his offerings, tracing his claws against the woman at the center's legs. 

"It is an honor to have another member of the Baal at our gathering." Amaimon’s nephilim spoke, bowing to the time king.

Amaimon rolled his eyes. Way to stroke Samael's massive ego.

"Quiet, I’m beginning." He answered despite how he could feel Samael's smirk growing behind him without so much as looking. 

The nephilim dropped his head again, giving a motion with his hand for Amaimon to start, as if he needed permission. He growled low in the back of his throat. The hearts hidden away in the chests of his audience picking up in time with each other, fluttering at the noise, surrounding him in their cascade and rhythm. 

He remembered, years upon years ago, that they had used to have drums for this vigil of theirs, beating out wild notes to the cadence of his movements. 

Amaimon was glad they had done away with them some time ago.

He’d found the gesture troublesome. 

But humans, much like Samael, enjoyed fanfare and so they picked up a tradition that had yet to die, voices rising in a chant as he began.

He’d long since learned to drown out their words. He couldn’t even place them anymore, spoken in a language he couldn’t be bothered to remember since it had died out centuries ago. There was no point in knowing useless, dead information. 

He knew the language of Gehenna and the languages Samael currently fancied, that was enough.

Amaimon looked down at the women before him, looking them over momentarily. "Your names." The command wasn't an official part of the ritual, merely something he enjoyed. 

The woman with the grey eyes spoke first, voice steady and sure, "Krana."

Amaimon nodded at her answer, it was a strong name, befitting an offering. He decided he would enjoy her. Though, this did not mean he would spare her from the screams he desired. After all, how could he fully enjoy himself if he denied his baser instincts? 

He looked at the vessel, her dark brown hair, the color of rain soaked wood, scattered across the stone. She trembled a bit, swallowing around a lump of nerves before she could find her voice, "C-Carina."

"Sit up." Amaimon instructed, motioning for her to move. She followed orders quickly. He smiled, she was nervous, but well behaved. He had had vessels run before, frightened and flighty. He would pin them down and give them what was promised, whether they submitted or not.

He didn’t break his pact. That wasn’t how demons did things. 

"Good." He praised, cupping her check as he felt himself transform, tail thickening in size, arms and legs changing to that of a large lizard as his horns grew from his hair. The chanting humans stuttered momentarily around them and he tripled in size. 

Between him and Carina his large cock slipped from his slit, exposing itself once more to the air. However, it was now far from a human member. Thick and dripping a deep amber liquid his cock was green at the base. Coiled around it were an array of long, thin leaves which wrapped their way around the fleshy length which faded red and then to yellow at the tip. The head split open, long yellow tendrils spilling out in search of his partner, the heavy scent of his nectar filling the air in a drowsy, needy haze. 

Carina looked up at him, fear in her eyes. She was about to ask a question he’d heard so many times before. "Quiet. You'll take me, there’s no worry about that," he reassured, although his voice was still low and commanding. He took her face by the chin, guiding her towards his dripping cock slowly so she could move with him rather than being pulled. The tendrils from his length reached out, bringing with them their heady scent, "Lick. The nectar will soothe you," it would do far more than that, really, it would draw her in, dull her pain, and make her need him more than any other partner ever could. There would be no worries of his size, or the knot that would bloom inside her, locking them together for a lengthy period of time. She would hardly notice the death of the other offering and what she did manage to see she wouldn’t mind. She’d even eat with him if he offered and if she was good he would, sharing the spoils. 

Although, this time he had to be sure to leave some for Samael. It would be rude not to.

Carina opened her mouth, incensed by the strong aroma of rut washing over her. Her tongue found one of the tendrils, the vine exploring the touch to curl against her mouth as she leaned forward, wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock. She lapped up his nectar, the amber smearing her lips as she leaned closer still. Amaimon could see the way her cheeks darkened in a blush, her shoulders going lax as her nervous tension left her body to be replaced with heat and need. "Amaimon..."

A jolt of electricity shot us his spine, making him moan as his head fell back slightly, large scaled hands lifting to tangle careful claws through her curls. A demon's name spoken reverently by a worshipper was the equivalent to a dozen carefully crafted meals and it was something he reveled in. He did not go out of his way to seek it, like some of the Baal, counting it as a rare treat to be looked forward to. Things tasted sweeter when they were uncommon, when you took proper time to savor the flavor.

It was one of the few things he wasn’t greedy with.

His pheromones were beginning to get to her, Carina's lips finding the splitting head of his length to probe at the inside ever so slightly. The sensation made him shiver, tail swaying back and forth as she began to stroke his length earnest. The smell of her own arousal began to mix with his own, kicking his instincts up with the desire to take as he throbbed in her hands. 

Amaimon glanced down along her body, silently commanding the moss beneath her to grow, tendrils similar to the ones that spilled from his cock stretching to meet her where she now knelt to worship. The vines slicked themselves in his amber nectar, the slick secreting from the outer skin. Amaimon could put her mind in a haze, but that would do little if she wasn’t properly numbed and stretched. He wasn’t outright cruel, at least for this part of the ritual.

The tendrils reached up, searching for her warmth and creeping along her thighs, crawling over the skin before pressing against her. She gasped as a vine caressed her clitoris, rubbing her until she panted warm breaths over the head of his cock. His other tendrils smoothed over her lips, slicking her there throughly until she tingled with the warming, numbing sensation. 

She paused her ministrations on his length as her eyes fluttered closed, thighs beginning to tremble. Amaimon placed his hand on the back of her head, reminding Carina of her job, teeth lengthening in his mouth as she obeyed, opening eagerly for him, taking his head into her mouth. 

She drank in his nectar, swallowing and moaning around him, hips rocking with the vines that now pushed inside her. Carina's own wetness mixed with the amber, Amaimon's vines thrusting slowly but steadily as more tendrils began to grow, after all it would take more than a few stems to equal his girth. 

They began to fill her as he turned his attention to his other offering, Krana. "Tell me, what’s your relationship to her," he motioned to Carina, a spare tendril curling its way up her stomach to squeeze her breast. 

"She is one of us, one of yours." Krana answered, her voice still as steady as before, her eyes just a piercing. 

Amaimon ran a sharp claw down her stomach, drawing blood in a steady line. She didn’t wince, "Tell me the truth."

"That is the truth."

"But it’s not what I want to hear," Amaimon hummed, thrusting forward a bit until Carina gagged around him as he pressed down with his fingers, digging five distinct holes into her stomach, this time her eyes screwed closed.

"She’s my sister." She admitted, the way her eyebrows pinched together making the pleasure Carina gave all the better. 

He purred, removing his fingers and licking away the blood. He had seen her type before, determined not only to be strong for the ritual, but to ease the fear of someone she loved. "Don’t worry about frightening her, she won’t care what happens to you now." 

Krana looked over to Carina, watching for a moment how she lifted herself on and off the vines inside her eagerly now, drinking Amaimon's nectar like she was gulping in air before her attention was stolen by Amaimon's claws again. 

He followed the line he had drawn on her, this time pressing deeper to flay her open. Her head fell back against the rock, arms straining against her bindings. Her teeth grit so hard Amaimon could hear them creak under the pressure, a low, strained cry seeping through the cracks. 

Pulling proper cries from her would be satisfying.

"Carina." He murmured, drawing the woman's attention, her eyes flicking up to him. He pulled his hand from Krana's stomach, the blood rolling down his fingers, reaching out for her, "Taste."

She did as she was told, taking his large scaled hand in both of her own and leaning in. She drug her tongue over the blood, wrapping her lips around a digit with a low moan. She took him in, soft, warm tongue pressing heatedly against the pad of his finger. 

Amaimon watched intently, one ear flicking at the sound of a purr rumbling from across the clearing, Samael pleased with the image as Carina dutifully cleaned away every last drop of crimson. She looked up at him expectantly once she had and he canted his hips once, twice, before her mouth was around his cock again. 

Her movements against the plants spreading her open, slicking her, were becoming more and more desperate. He let her writhe though, turning his attention back to his meal. He sunk his claws into Krana's thigh, tearing out a chunk of the meat. Her mouth tore open in a gasp, eyes snapping opening to stare at him, pupils dilating in fear. Her body struggled against the bindings, not because she wanted it to, but simply because that was what the human body did when in danger. That was why she had been bound; even the most determined mind could struggle to subdue primal instinct. 

Amaimon wanted to watch her squirm more. 

Amaimon wanted to hear her scream. 

He tore into her meat, letting the flavor wash over his palette. Humans were starting to become a rare treat. Sure, he could have one whenever he wanted, but slowly and steadily it was becoming more troublesome. 

Humans like to argue over what human meat tasted like, since they generally saw eating one another as grotesquely taboo. He had heard some humans say the meat tasted like pork, or that it tasted like veal right on the verge of changing to beef, sweet and non-gamey. Once a man had said it tasted like tuna, warm and mouth watering as it melted against his tongue. Once someone had said it tasted much like venison, stringy, but not too tough.

The truth was it tasted like all these things. 

What mattered was the cut, the preparation. Sections tasted differently, individuals tasted differently based on how active they were, what they ate, what potentially destructive behaviors they engaged in, how much fear and discomfort they had experienced throughout the course of their lives.

Karina tasted closer to venison, her muscles strong, yet tender. The flavor of blood iron invaded most of her, but Amaimon groaned anyway. This was a good offering, the nice lean meat fresh and engaging to the senses. 

He longed to dig into her organ meat, but knowing who stood behind him Amaimon didn’t move to. Samael would take the best cut of this prize. 

He took another bite of her leg, the action drawing the smallest of cries from her, her feet kicking against the rock until her skin reddened. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead, pressing her hair to her scalp. Her breath came in vivid, rushed pants.

Amaimon placed his hand on Carina's shoulder, pushing her back against the stone, vines removing themselves from inside her as she spread open needfully for him.

"P-Please." She sounded so sweet for someone whose sister was being eaten alive right beside them. 

He leaned in close and pressed their lips together, pushing a bit of Krana's meat and blood into Carina's mouth, the woman shaking as she explored the taste. 

Pulling away he licked at her neck, clawed thumb gently rubbing her clit in time to how she rocked against the movements, moaning out another soft plea. His mouth found her chest, nipping gently at her right nipple, knowing to be careful. He could damage her too much. Still, he sucked dark red hickies all down her body before his tongue replaced his tendrils completely, licking his way inside her, his oral fixation leading him to eat a different meal entirely. 

Carina shook beneath the attention, the warmth from the nectar and her arousal too much to bear. She reached out, but didn’t dare fist her hands in Amaimon's hair, settling for balling them just below the dip of her bellybutton. Amaimon's hands found the back of her thighs and ass, squeezing until her skin turned pink as he ate her out, lapping up his juices and her own. 

She trembled, bucking up to meet him as his tongue slipped impossibly deep inside her, a tendril of vine rubbing her in time to his movements now. "A-Amaimon...Amaimon I!" She babbled momentarily before her orgasm rocked over her, leaving her gasping and shivering as she throbbed around the earth king in waves. 

Amaimon took her through it, listening to her fluttering heartbeat and drinking in the taste of her pleasure before standing again, knowing she was more than ready to take him now.

Standing again he flicked his gaze to Krana, her face was pale now, breathing shallow and slow. She swallowed thickly, the pull of her throat around the pain loud enough for him to hear. "Would you like some more?" He asked Carina, leaning over her and grabbing her hips to bring her flush against him. 

"Anything you offer," she managed, brain hazed from nectar and pleasure, the knowledge of what was being given long forgotten. 

He smiled at her words, reaching out to pull a piece of flesh from Krana's arm, tugging from her bicep. She did scream the time, resolve weaker with blood loss and panic. Amaimon moaned at the sound, taking her meat into his mouth before draping his body fully over Carina's own. His lips met hers, opening his mouth for her to take the meat. Boldly her arms lifted, wrapping around his back and smoothing into his hair as she took, Amaimon licking at her lips as she swallowed. 

He grabbed her thighs, pushing the head of his slick cock against her, the size difference making him purr with satisfaction. He always enjoyed this part, watching as he seemed to split his partner’s apart. 

Carina keened at the touch, trying to move herself down against him as he licked bloody trails once more down his neck and chest. 

"Patient." He instructed, waiting until she had fallen still to begin. His claws dug into her skin as he held her steady, pushing into her. She moaned with anticipation as his head pressed inside, searching tendrils rubbing against her walls, coiling deeper and deeper with each passing moment. He thrust shallowly, steadily increasing how deeply he filled her. 

Carina's head fell back as she was stretched, Amaimon’s cock filling her beyond even the swell of the vines. "Oh God..."

"Mm?" Amaimon asked as he seated himself fully inside her, the tight heat drawing the height of his rut closer, "I’m here."

Her eyes opened slowly, a soft glow seeping from her irises now that the amber nectar had taken full affect. She licked the blood away from her lips, tightening herself around him in a way that made him growl. 

Oh yes, she was more than ready. 

Amaimon let loose a low, deep snarl as he began properly, pulling away to thrust back in hard. Carina cried out at the motion, a sound that would become the norm amongst the chants surrounding them as he set a rough rhythm. 

The leaves at the base of his cock unfurled, rubbing against her to leave one of his hands free to roam and eat as he pleased. He panted around his fangs, back arching to let his head fall back as he thrust inside her, ears flattening to his head. He reached over almost blindly to grab Krana's face, deciding to indulge himself in one of his favorite treats. 

His clawed thumb traced along the edges on her cheek, scooting up, up, up, in an inching line. Blood welled up at the contact and she looked at him, even in the glazed over haze of pain and exsanguination, Krana looked at him. Her grey eyes captured his senses momentarily with a look that said she could see all of him and in truth, very few humans or demons ever had, but in his experience people saw with the most clarity just before death. 

Amaimon sunk his claw under her socket and she screamed. He traced her right frontal orbital bone, feeling the scrape of his nail against it, wheedling it down deeper millimeter by slow millimeter. 

All the while he fucked Carina hard and deep, his second hand placed securely on her hip as she cried for him, shaking her way through a second orgasm he hardly noticed as Krana's eye welled up with blood. She wouldn’t be able to see him for much longer. 

He found the underside of her eyeball, poising his pointer finger under her eyebrow then steadily lowering to begin to dig into her. She tugged against her bindings, panting and crying, trying hard to close her eyes. Amaimon felt a small tremor shake the rock beneath them and laughed, "What impressive power for someone with such watered down blood," he lied, voice teasing and cruel. Like most in the cult Krana had a touch of his blood somewhere along her lineage, although he’d seen greenmen with far more power than the earthquake she’d managed to conjure.

Pinching the nerve of her eye caused another tremble in the earth, the motion only seeming to stimulate Carina more, the vibration making her moans louder for a moment. 

Amaimon tugged, removing the eye from the socket, watching as the iris and pupil swung about wildly, still able to move and searching for him. It was amusing in a way. He gave one final pull, plucking the eye completely free. It fell still as he did, Krana’s back arching with the pain, another scream tearing from her raw throat and lungs. 

He inspected the eye monetarily before popping it into his mouth, nipping off the nerve and swallowing it down before rolling the appendage across this tongue. The outside tasted primarily of iron and salt, but it was what was on the inside that truly counted. At least, that’s what he’d heard the humans say before. 

Fang pressing down against the surprisingly strong outer casing he pierced into the hollow flesh, groaning as the jelly that lay inside welled up from the puncture point. He enjoyed breaking the tension of the eye, enjoyed that press before it gave out and allowed its almost oddly cool inside to wash over his palette. The jelly was sweet and watery, a refreshing drink amongst the iron. He sucked it down before shredding the outside completely, fishing out the pearl of a lens to let it roll about on his tongue. 

He was close now, a deep purr rumbling through his chest as what little focus he had began to fall away making room for nothing else but the sounds of his and Carina's bodies meeting, Krana's low whimpers, and the chants circling around them pounding in time to his rhythm. 

Amaimon snapped his hips forward hard, tail lashing behind him discordantly. His cock swelled inside of her, tendrils shoving in farther and farther still as the tip of his length split open in bloom. 

He was folded all the way over her now as she cried, truly now, tears streaming down her face at the overstimulation of his vines fucking her deeper than anyone else could ever hope too, amber slick stems searching out the farthest parts of her womb to drench the walls. Amaimon’s face pressed to the cold stone, teeth clenching together to keep himself from clamping down around Carina’s throat as he tied them together. 

The petals around his cock bloomed fully with an intense, chest shattering snarl that left him panting. He came hard and deep inside her, thighs jerking in quick, sloppy movements that left him moving nowhere with how he had knotted her. His finish flooded into her, throbbing and pulsing in powerful pumps. With nowhere to go it filled her until she screamed, his nectar unable to numb the full pain of what he did. Amaimon’s cum drenched her until her stomach swelled a noticeable amount.

Carina’s hands slid from his back to push at his biceps, her instincts beginning to come back at the extraordinarily unnatural feeling. She could feel Amaimon’s finish moving inside her, shifting and rolling with the last of his jerks as his hips as her skin stretched, pleasure forgotten, “F-Fuck...”

Amaimon loosed another growl, this one threatening and so low it reverberated through the stone, through Carina’s skin and bones. 

She stopped struggling. 

After a moment Amaimon stilled as well, lifting his head to take another bite from Krana who had died at some point during his orgasm. She was still warm though and that was what was important. 

From the shadows three people came forward. He flicked his gaze up at them before closing his eyes slowly to signal he was fine with them coming closer. Normally a demon would threaten someone who got too close to them while they were eating a kill, especially if that demon happened to be petals deep in a knotted mate. However, this was a part of the ritual he had become accustomed to. 

The humans stepped up to the rock, two women kneeling to run soothing fingers through Carina’s hair and speak lowly to her. They would coo praises and encouragements to her until his cock unspilt and he was able to pull out and then they would carry her broken body away. 

His son, the third person who had approached, spoke quietly in the dark, “Thank you for this blessing, father.” 

Amaimon grunted, face shoving back into his meal, content to eat until Carina was swept away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor humans   
> Killed and eaten, fucked within an inch of their lives.   
> Next chapter Samael gets what he’s shown up for ~ Amaimon’s more than happy to give it him ;)


	2. Sowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samael moves in for his half of the fun ~

Blood iron heavy on his tongue, the warm afterglow of sex murmuring under his eyes in a drowsy daze, Amaimon ate.

He crunched through Krana’s bones, claws and tongue worming their way into the marrow to scoop out the deep, rich flavor. He tore her skin away in long strips, chewing through the tough flesh before eating her muscle. He spared her organs and ribs, leaving those for Samael along with the second eye. He knew the time king held a penchant for them as well.

Under him, still tied to his cock, Carina began to wake up. Her heart skipped and flitted as the effects of Amaimon’s nectar wore off, her eyes searching her body and seeing how full she was of the demon inside her. She whimpered, sore and terrified. The hands of her family members soothed through her hair, but it did little to ease the throbbing pain between her legs and the uncomfortable, unnatural swell of her stomach.

Her gaze drifted to Krana, breath hitching in her windpipe like a tree caught between rocks in a stormy, muddy river, pressing everything up inside her. Her tears broke the dam first, spilling from her before her voice caught up and she whined low and submissive, too scared to wail with her grief.

Krana was long dead and mangled, her face half eaten by the god inside her, the god who had given her a child to bare, a monster to be born from her womb and perhaps kill her as well.

Would it eat her too once it was born?

She lifted a trembling hand to touch her lips, feeling the blood there, tasting the sanguine tang of Krana against her skin.

She had eaten her own sister, came as she screamed and scrabbled against the stone before finally dying. She had gladly taken Amaimon’s gruesome gift, and wanted more.

Carina cried.

Her family murmured to her, telling her it was alright, it was worth it, but now, now she wasn’t so sure.

Part of her hoped her new child would kill her, as their leader Allister had his mother.

His hands were in her hair too, rubbing the back of her head, her neck, her shoulders. He had thanked Amaimon for his gift, and had offered up praise to his father.

She wondered, deep down in the parts of her even Amaimon could not reach, did Allister desire such violence, such gore?

She remembered he only ever ate his meat raw and shivered.

Amaimon shifted above her, peaked ears snapping up at the sound of feet padding across dewy grass, but he didn’t look back. He straightened and Carina watched with wide eyes as a second god approached.

He was taller, with green eyes that caught the moon like a pool of spring water, deep, sweet, and dangerous. She could feel the differences in their power even without being able to truly sense it, the aura the other demon gave off powerful and ancient.

"What a lovely show, Amaimon," Samael purred, coming close to the earth king. He pressed his chest against Amaimon's back, wrapping his arms around him to slide his fingers up Amaimon's stomach.

Amaimon held in a shiver, the cool touch of Samael's fingers against his bare skin pricking his instincts, stirring up the tendrils of his still far from over rut. He leaned his head back, resting it along Samael's shoulder, baring his neck in a slow stretch.

Samael was quick to take the offering, leaning in and setting his fangs against his skin with a low, rumbled growl. He bit down, dark crimson spilling over Amaimon's clavicle, chest, and stomach, down, down, down as Samael drank from him his tail tangling possessively around Amaimon's own.

"Samael..." Amaimon hissed, eyes tight but not yet closed as he reached a hand up to grip the time king's head closer still to him.

"Yes?" Samael hummed as he moved away slowly, nuzzling against the crook of Amaimon’s neck and smearing his blood along his cheeks in a macabre display.

Amaimon reached to pluck Krana's remaining eye from her socket, ignoring how it made Carina flinch. He held the organ up for a Samael to see, "I saved this."

Samael leaned forward, opening his mouth in a way that made Amaimon's length throb inside Carina, imagining the time king’s lips stretching around him, soft, warm tongue caressing the underside. He took the eye as Amaimon served it to him, tongue brushing his fingers as he did to tell Amaimon that he knew exactly what the earth demon was thinking about. He moaned at the taste. "That’s the sweetest one I’ve had in a while."

Tail giving a slight wag, Amaimon smiled. An accepted offering was always a good sign between demons, both when it came to humans and when it came to one another.

"Are you done with your toy?" Samael asked once he’d savored the flavor for a few moments longer, hands rising to smooth over Amaimon's large, scaled biceps.

"Just about." Amaimon said, pulling back a bit to find his knot smaller, but not quite deflated enough to be removed. He plucked another organ from Krana, the dark, wet flesh of her liver filling that air with its deep scent, the sort that rolled to the back of one's mouth like browned butter. Samael took it, Amaimon watching closely as he did.

There was something hypnotic about watching him eat prey, not food, human food anyway, but people.

Amaimon supposed it was the morbid sort of fascination humans felt when they watched a lion take down an antelope, or a shark leap from the water to kill a seal. There was something so animalistic about it that Samael rarely showed. It made Amaimon want to pin him down and remind Samael further of the pleasures of being a demon.

They continued this way for a few minutes, Amaimon quietly feeding Samael the last of Krana as the time king's hands wandered his body greedily, until Amaimon was ready to pull out, knot slipping from Carina with a distinctive wet sound.

She let out a heavy sigh as the cum trapped inside her spilled out, the last bits of tension she had held leaving her to drape boneless across the stone. She sucked in a sharp breath, body shuddering before she rolled over on her side, curling up into a tight ball, hiding the most vulnerable parts of herself.

"Take her." Amaimon instructed, his worshippers scooping her gently into their welcoming arms.

They left quietly with her, well, most of them did. Amaimon could feel a few bodies lingering behind as his worshipers began to move away, a few individuals choosing to stay behind to watch what came next, curiosity getting the better of them.

His youngest nephilim was one of them, Allister's gold eyes peering through the dark. Amaimon wondered how badly he wanted to come to them, knowing his spawn could smell the pheromones of his rut and Samael's arousal. He wondered how often Allister got to enjoy the company of other demons and smirked, "Do you mind the audience?"

"Oh no, I think I’m going to enjoy it," Samael chuckled in his ear, gaze tracking the dozen or so people that had chosen to stay, "Want to give them a show~"

Amaimon didn’t answer, not verbally, instead he turned around, taking Samael roughly by the hand to push him back into the rock.

Samael looked up at him with a smirk, legs falling open easily, greedily, but Amaimon didn’t bend over him like he knew the elder wanted, not yet.

"You have to earn me, Samael." Amaimon said gesturing to his length which was already more than eager to begin.

"Is that so?" Samael hummed, sitting up and leaning in lick at his tip.

Amaimon shivered at his obedience, however teasing, getting Samael to behave was always a difficult task. "Take all of me, I want to see the bulge in your throat as I choke you."

Samael's tail flicked behind him, his hands wrapping around Amaimon and stroking him from base to tip in a slow guide, "Oh dear what’s gotten into you, you’re hardly ever this verbal ~" his eyes peered out from under his lashes, green glowing in the dark like the embers of a magnesium blaze, the light drawing Amaimon in despite the growl rumbling in his chest.

He dug his claws into Samael's hair, yanking him forward to thrust the tip of his cock against the other demon's lips, "Do not tease me, Samael." Not tonight. Not when his cock ached to be buried so far in Samael that even with his healing he wouldn’t walk properly the next day.

Amaimon needed to hear Samael scream for him, moan for him, whine and whimper. He needed his claws on his back and his fangs against his neck demanding he go hard and faster, fill him up more and more and more.

Samael opened for him, tongue pressing against the underside of his length, welcoming in the vines and their amber nectar. Amaimon pushed them deep into Samael’s throat, knowing he could more than take them before thrusting forward hard to hilt himself against Samael’s lips.

Claws scrabbled at his hips, tears springing into Samael’s eyes at the sudden movement. He swallowed involuntarily then gagged hard, his body trying to cough and sputter against Amaimon until in a horrid burn the earth king’s nectar heaved through his nose and around his lips as he choked.

Amaimon held him there, pressing down into him until it felt as if his massive cock would breach his stomach and Samael was fairly certain the tendrils did. If he knotted now Amaimon would break his jaw.

God, his cock was hard.

He’d needed a good rough fucking. As soon as he’d smelled Amaimon’s rut scent at the far edge of his newest territory he’d salivated. He wanted Amaimon to absolutely ruin him, use him. Not many demons would and certainly not many people. It was a rare treat.

His head swam, unable to breath, Amaimon's grip iron hard on the back of his head, his nose buried against his stomach. Precum dripped from the head of his cock, slipping down his length to pool under his shaking legs.

Just as he thought his host couldn’t take anymore Amaimon pulled out, leaving him gasping for air. His throat and nose burned, pain scraping the inside of him raw as he coughed and in the mess of trying to breath Amaimon grabbed him again.

The world spun, Amaimon turning him around so now he lay flat on his back on the large rock, head hanging over the edge right in front of Amaimon's cock. The scent of him made Samael's head spin, or perhaps that was the lack of air, or the amber. All three, most likely.

Blood rushed to his head as he lay, head suspended, opening his mouth as it clicked what Amaimon intended to do. They had done this before on a bed, when Amaimon was his typical human size. Samael has a feeling that doing it on a rock would be far more uncomfortable.

Amaimon bent over, licking Samael's length, making the time king keen at the welcome stimulation. He thrust forward, expectant, and found Samael more than ready to take his cock again, thrusting shallowly to let him get used to the rough mouth fucking to come as he wrapped his lips around and licked away his precum.

Samael moaned, a purr rumbling through his chest as Amaimon filled his mouth. It wasn’t long until he was pushing further inside him, stretching his lips and throat impossibly again.

Amaimon washed away the rougher edges of the pain with his tongue, sucking Samael until his legs lifted in instinct, thrusting up into Amaimon’s blissfully warm mouth. Fangs scrapped against him and he moaned, relaxing further until Amaimon was buried fully inside him again. His hands lifted, holding Amaimon's hips as the earth king pulled out only to slam back in. He grunted as his head was pushed back against the stone, neck stretched uncomfortably as Amaimon filled his throat.

His stomach slammed against Samael's nose, bending it uncomfortably and making it even harder for him to breath. As he picked up a brutal pace, one of his huge, scaled hands reached down to wrap around Samael's neck, the time king looking minuscule in his grasp as he straightened his neck to prevent him from pulling away.

Samael moaned and choked, hips bucking involuntarily at the rough treatment, a reaction Amaimon rewarded him for, groaning around his cock to send the vibrations rushing right to his gut.

Amaimon stretched his mouth and throat uncomfortably, but the pressure of his thrusts, the pain of his body colliding with the time king's own was beginning to overwhelm every other sensation. Amaimon thrust over and over, harder and harder until with one particularly rough thrust Samael saw stars, his nose cracking awkwardly to the side. He sputtered, gagging, amber and blood pushed through nostrils, held down by gravity. His mind swam, the pain flared across his face and sinuses as his broken nose throbbed in a burn of agony.

A warm tongue tangled around his cock, squeezing as Amaimon bobbed up and down steadily. Samael trembled, dizzy. His lungs screamed and his ears rang, somewhere in the mess he’d begun thrusting up desperately into Amaimon's mouth and the earth king wasn’t bothering to hold him down, letting him fuck his mouth needfully, tail lashing from side to side.

His body was being torn in half by sensations, his face and throat throbbing with pain, Amaimon's nectar and pheromones driving his instincts wild as pleasure pooled hot and heavy between his legs, sparking along the edge of Amaimon’s teeth and tongue.

Amaimon pulled away, releasing Samael's throat from his claws as his cock left his mouth with a wet, messy pop.

Samael didn’t even have time to cough up the nectar and blood before his orgasm hit him hard as air rushed into his lungs. He moaned in a choked strain of a sound, oxygen scraping through him as Amaimon sucked him through his sudden and blinding finish, swallowing him down before grabbing his neck hard and shoving back down his throat.

Samael scrabbled and fought, but Amaimon was punishing in his movements and if he had really wanted to be let go he would have teleported away. They both liked the struggle and they knew it.

Amaimon moaned, licking Samael's finish from his lips as he straightened to focus solely on his pleasure, thrusting hard and fast into Samael as his cock began to split open, vines still searching as far into him as he could manage.

The taste of Samael heavy on his tongue Amaimon snarled as his knot expanded. He held Samael down, fingers demanding across his neck as he forced the other demon's shattered nose to body.

The knot growing in his mouth stretched Samael's jaw incredibly, his cock blooming and swelling until it felt like it would break him.

A cry of genuine pain escaped Samael as his mouth was filled beyond its capabilities, wider and wider until his jaw popped out of place and further still until the bones shattered. His claws dug hard into Amaimon's hips as his jaw tried and failed to heal over and over as Amaimon growled his finish, copious amounts of cum flooding into his stomach. Unable to escape around Amaimon's knot the earth king filled him until he ached, until he closed his eyes tight, his stomach wanting to turn inside out and rid himself of the invading fluid.

Amaimon didn’t let him though, panting and pressing fang filled kisses to his side and hips, licking away the blood he drew slowly, purring in his afterglow.

Samael, unable to breath and knowing it would be a few minutes before Amaimon's knot went down, let himself drift away into unconsciousness, the pain of his throbbing jaw blurring into nothing as darkness pressed in.

* * *

When he woke his world was spinning.

He blinked, head throbbing with nectar which had finally pushed past his demonic senses to take its full effect. He ran a hand through his hair and notice a dull throb of pain. His jaw was still broken it seemed.

He was on his back, Amaimon thrusting slow and warm against his length, spreading his legs in a way that felt all too gentle for what had happened. He couldn’t quite remember passing out or Amaimon's knot deflating, but deep down he was glad he could trust his unconscious body to the earth king who had let him come back to himself before beginning anything else.

His instincts prickled, a sensation running slow up his spine, dulled by Amaimon's aphrodisiacs. His gaze slid to the left where he could see Allister trembling. Their gaze met and the spark along his instincts shook through him again.

In his haze he’d almost forgotten they had an audience.

He grinned, the action a grim mockery of a proper smile as his jaw failed to close properly, leaving his fangs exposed and his tongue lolling to the side. He licked the blood, nectar, and cum from his face, voice coming out low and rough thanks to Amaimon’s treatment, “Having fun?”

Allister was definitely not having fun.

At least the front of his brain wasn’t. He was terrified, shaking and wide eyed. He had just watched his god, his father, knot another member of the Baal to the point of shattering his jaw and snapping his nose and Samael didn’t seem to mind any of it. In fact, it was clear from his horrid, broken grin that he was enjoying himself.

The human parts of himself were scared. He could see his family hidden in the brush, those that had lingered behind, trembling where they stood. Their gazes flickered to him and then back to the demons on the rock rutting greedily against one another before they properly began their next round.

Allister was scared...but beneath that fear, in a deeper, quieter part of himself he found his feet stumbling forward. The scent of Amaimon’s pheromones, Samael's breath pushing into the cool air, the feeling of their presence all around the clearing made him so, so hungry. His length strained against the fabric of his ceremonial robes, saliva pooled in his mouth at the sight of the blood covering their skin.

He wanted.

They were tugging him in by the spider silk strands of his instincts and he longed to get on his knees and worship, raise his voice up in a moan and praise but-

"It would kill you." Samael spoke softly, too softly, too quietly as if he had reached his hands around Allister's brain and stroked his claws over the meninges before sinking them down into his cerebrum the sound of his hissed syllables reverberating through his skull.

Amaimon leaned down pressing his lips in a demanding slide that brought the ache of his jaw back to the forefront of Samael’s mind, the earth king’s tongue tracing away the blood and cum from him, “He’s no longer in the mood to be gentle.”

A low growl left Amaimon in conformation of this fact, Allister’s gaze tracing his claws and scales, glittering green in the moonlight.

What would it be like to die like that?

To be taken by a demon far, far above his own power level, mauled and ravished until his body gave in like Samael’s had... but unlike Samael he wouldn’t have woken up.

It was a morbid thought. One he was scared to admit he enjoyed.

He felt all at once incredibly empty inside.

Samael grinned at him again, mouth free now that Amaimon had moved to worry his teeth against his clavicle, enamel scrapping against bone is a slow gnawing slide. The sensation went straight to his cock and he groaned, thrusting up against Amaimon's flowery length, signaling he was more than ready for their next round.

The information brought a purr rumbling through Amaimon's ribs and fangs, seeming to have fully abandoned the desire for proper speech.

Samael ground against him again, this time drawing his legs up and around Amaimon as much as he could, latching onto his hips. This was going to hurt and he was looking forward to the burn and stretch of it because where Amaimon had prepared Carina he was not likely to extend Samael the same courtesy. He’d already been made to wait while Samael was asleep, asking anything more of him would be foolish.

Amaimon rutted against him, tongue probing the holes his teeth had left against Samael's neck and shoulders, blood dripping down his chin, cock pushing against him without quite pressing in.

His tendrils teased Samael's rim, something he hadn’t expected, leaving him to squirm and gasp, "Monster," he growled, unable to comprehend how Amaimon could be conscious enough in his rut to actually tease him.

The laugh he drew from the earth king was deep and dark, older that Amaimon generally came off as. A tendril reached up and wrapped around Samael's length, spreading its’ amber nectar and pressing with a sliding pulse. It made Samael's legs jerk and tremble, a cry escaping him as another vine wound its’ way around his balls to give his sac a squeeze so hard it made the noises around them fade to static. "That so?"

Samael jerked, a small "Ah!" Escaping him as Amaimon's voice filled his mind with their true language, low and gravelly, words brushing like sandpaper being rubbed backwards up the length of his tail and he would have cum from that stimulation alone had Amaimon’s vines not been squeezing him as hard as they were.

The words shocked him, Samael had thought Amaimon's mind was too far gone in his desires and instincts to talk, but what Amaimon said next sent him reeling further, lost and unsure what to do with himself.

"Beautiful."

A deep, burning flush filled his cheeks, framing the edges of his wide eyes. Amaimon had never, never said such a thing to him, or to anyone as far as Samael was aware. It was a complement that stole his breath, but even more concerning it made his heart skip in a way that felt horribly unnatural to him.

He didn’t have time to think about it though because mere moments after the last syllable left Amaimon's mouth the earth king's tendrils left him and his length shoved its' way inside.

Samael grit his teeth as much as he could with his still healing jaw, the bones threatening to snap again as hands dug into his hips. Claws tore through his skin quickly, Amaimon pressing in, in, in without hesitation.

It hurt. Even through the amber it hurt until Samael cried, until broken whimpers of pain and tears escaped him.

Amaimon’s huge length filled him until it felt as if he was seated against Samael's ribs, seeming to prod his diaphragm. Samael wondered if he opened his mouth would Amaimon spear straight through him?

It felt like it.

He couldn’t swallow and maybe that was his jaw's fault, or the copious amounts of cum still in his stomach making him feel even more overwhelmed, but it felt to him as if he were choking on Amaimon's cock again.

His chest heaved, the tips of his ears down to his chest going a dark red with the strain of Amaimon's demands. His hips ached as Amaimon split him open, the earth king wasting no time in letting his cock bloom to a size he hadn’t gotten the chance too yet, multiple tendrils pushing through him as Amaimon spread his body open.

He was laying Samael out to devour him and Samael could only moan and cry through the pain.

A vine found his prostate and rubbed it an a steady back and forth; overwhelming and intoxicating it whited out Samael's vision and for the next few moments there was nothing but the all consuming pleasure.

Then Amaimon set a pace.

He pulled out only to thrust back in a split second later, devastatingly hard and Samael could feel his legs dislocate. Fuck if he lost his host to this-

"Samael," Amaimon's voice brought him back fully to the moment, the purr rumbling between them, panted through bristling fangs to settle warmly in his chest.

"Amaimon," he moaned back, eyes closing to settle into the rough fucking Amaimon was putting him through. His hips hurt, his jaw ached, his legs were going numb, Amaimon was fucking him so full if felt as if he were mostly comprised of the earth king's cock, and hell if it didn’t feel absolutely perfect.

Amaimon thrust hard into Samael, forcing his length in and out of him despite how he could feel it breaking the time king's host body under him. If he hadn’t been in the midst of his rut he would have wrapped his scaled fingers around Samael's cock and stroked him through the rough jerks. But, buried so deep inside Samael that he could see the outline of his cock bulging against his pale bloodstained and cum covered stomach Amaimon couldn’t think clearly enough to do so. All he could do was grip Samael’s hips and slam into him until his body gave in completely to the blur of his instincts.

He bit down into Samael's shoulder again, this time tearing away a sizable chunk of his flesh, swallowing it down with a low growl. Samael scrabbled at his back, claws sinking in past the scales until blood dripped warmly down his spine. It only heightened his pleasure.

The next few minutes were filled with cries of pain and pleasure, Amaimon's cock tearing Samael in half from the inside, stuffing him full and stealing his mind completely. Claws and teeth tore at one another, tails lashed, and it seemed at times to be more of a fight than a proper fucking.

Amaimon’s knot swelled.

"Fuck Amaimon it's not-!" Samael protested as Amaimon's talons dug into his ass, demanding he spread impossibly wider for him as he shoved his swelling knot inside. For the first few thrusts all it did was push against him, needful and unsuccessful, but then with one bone shattering shove it popped past the rim making hot tears stream down Samael’s cheeks. It pressed against his prostate, making him scream aloud as the knot grew and grew becoming larger with each passing second.

Holy fuck that thing had been in his mouth?

It expanded as Amaimon snarled, tongue shoving past Samael's lips to fill his mouth and push down his throat.

Samael bucked hard as he felt Amaimon cum, the earth king growling until the rock shuddered under them, the earth itself trembling with his finish. Samael cried as his own orgasm ripped through him, shoved over the edge by the searing hot cum flooding into him and the knot abusing his prostate.

His cum added to the mess on his stomach, but that was hardly his main concern in the overwhelming mix of sensations assaulting him. Amaimon's knot fully expanded, his finish pumped into him until it hurt, until it was too much, until it felt like he was going to be sick or pass out again. Samael's head spun in fast, disorienting circles, gripping hard to Amaimon's shoulders to try and ground himself enough to stay conscious as he was thoroughly ruined.

Amaimon panted and growled, low almost words in their language snaking their way between his lips as he shook with his orgasm that, after seemingly forever, finally began to taper off.

Samael still trembled under him, the pleasure from his finish refusing to ebb with Amaimon still knotted tight inside. His cock twitched against his stomach, covered in cum and unsure if it should harden again or not, leaking a trail of precum as aftershocks sparked up his spine. It would be like this until Amaimon was able to pull out, overstimulating and addicting.

Surprisingly in the haze Amaimon had begun to place sloppy, open mouth kisses against his cheeks, his forehead, his mangled neck. His warm, sweet tongue washed away the blood, soothed his tattered flesh and seemed to murmur healing against his broken jaw and nose.

Hands rubbed in soft, careful circles to his hips, a thick tail tangling with his own. Samael's legs were gingerly lowered so they could slot back into place in the dip of his bones.

After all that had happened Amaimon was giving him aftercare?

Despite his rut and his instincts and their wild difference in power Amaimon was offering up a moment of gentleness?

Samael wanted to ask why, the question a maddening slide of claws beginning to itch at the inside of his skull, but to voice his confusion aloud would be to bring it to life and well...that wasn’t something demons tended to do.

A lot of their communication was nonverbal, was movements and glances instead of outright words.

Amaimon didn’t ask him how he was doing, didn’t comment on his performance, or reassure him of when the knot would deflate. Doing so would break so many unwritten rules and run the risk of hurting Samael's pride. Instead he kissed Samael's wounds and purred low in the bottom of his chest, expressing apologies for the time king's injuries and satisfaction in their coupling.

Once a fair part of his mind had returned to him Samael did the same.

He licked Amaimon's neck, tail thumping with Amaimon's own in a half wag against the stone. He purred, teeth clacking in an appreciative chatter for a short moment once his jaw had finally healed.

Amaimon answered the sound, chattering lowly in short chirps. It was a distant part of their language, the small clicks performed by lesser demons who could not manifest their language properly and in times of pleasure and comfort it said much more than words ever could.

The deepest parts of their instincts had been satisfied, a meal and a mating. Now in the cool night air their noises mingled and their aspects brushed alongside one another.

Samael reached out, his essence coiling around Amaimon’s own to repair the claim they had long let tatter and fray with time spent apart. It really had been a while since they'd last met. His ears almost lowered at the thought, pressing his forehead against Amaimon's own to push what a human might call guilt down.

He knew that a faded claim was a painful burden to carry, that was all. It had just been a small apology for how long they had gone without seeing one another, just as how Amaimon quietly apologized for the wounds he’d inflicted with his tongue and his gentle claws.

Nothing more.

Amaimon purred and chattered his appreciation, eyes closing slowly in a trusting gesture.

But he didn’t dare claim Samael back.

It was out of the question despite how much he may have wanted to deep down. Although, it wasn’t as if he’d ever admit to that. Amaimon barely suppressed a frustrated huff.

His annoyance was quickly dealt with however as Samael spoke properly, their language leaving his abused throat roughly.

"We're going to do that again right?"

The question brought a rumbling laugh from Amaimon and he ducked his head, "Rut isn’t over yet." He said, imagining the several days of his season still yet to come.

"Could we at least be somewhere more comfortable?" Samael asked, finally starting to feel the rock under his back again and cringing a bit as he imagined the moss and grime pressing into his skin.

Amaimon nodded, slowly beginning to pull out of the time king, his knot deflated enough for the removal to be bearable. "I'm guessing you know a place?"

Samael moaned as Amaimon moved away from him, his cum pouring from his entrance in a heavy stream that made him feel both deeply satisfied and absolutely disgraced. "I do." He raised his hand into the air, snapping in the dark to whisk them away for round three and all the rounds that would come after.

Stunned and disturbed by what they had witnessed, Amaimon's cult watched in frightened silence as the two gods disappeared into the night, leaving only the quiet forest behind.

Allister turned and glanced at the few eyes he could spot amongst the trees and swallowed hard, knowing he was closer to those demons than any of them were and wondering how they saw him now as they turned to head back to their village, content to wait for their newest nephilim to be born and pack the memory of the two demons away in neat little boxes within their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was so, so self indulgent.  
> I needed this fic lol  
> And now I want to do one with monster Mephisto, but I’m gonna get back to nest of wrens first.  
> Hope y’all liked these nasty demons ~
> 
> Also sorry if there are mistakes the edit was rough cuz I got excited >->;


End file.
